Fear
by R5fan16
Summary: In which Clarke is afraid, and Bellamy keeps her company. Bellarke!


The only thing we have to fear is fear itself || Franklin D Roosevelt

Clarke sat on the edge of the cliff, gazing out at the water down below as the stars reflect in it's tides. Her hands fist the shreds of grass she is _seated_ on and she wishes she could just disappear. The battle was won, but that doesn't mean the war is over. They still have mountain men to worry about, though they are no threat at the moment, that doesn't mean there won't come a time.

She listens to the waves crash below, the moon casting light on everything around her.

The 100, or what's left of it, are all asleep while Clarke is wide awake, her heart pounding and her mind racing. The ark, now down on the ground, is sheltering most of them.

"Can't sleep princess?" A familiar voice asks softly behind her. She doesn't need to turn around to know who it is. Bellamy Blake, the man who should hate her, the man that she locked out and could've killed. She thought she did kill him, until about 3 days ago. The fear never stops, she knows what it feels like to lose someone that important to you, and next time Bellamy could be gone for real.

Clarke shrugs her shoulders, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. The light reflects off her skin, radiating off of her fair tone. She feels his presence just behind her now, coming closer until he is sat beside her.

They sit in silence for sometime, and Clarke inwardly cheers that she doesn't have to tell him what is wrong just yet. He may not think of her the same way afterwards. The 100 aren't supposed to fear, fear the unknown, fear the possibilities, they're supposed to deal with the challenges set in front of them.

And Bellamy Blake knows this best. The leader like qualities he possesses keep him from being afraid, he knows that if he's afraid, everyone else will be too. He'll think she's a coward, a fool. Though Clarke Griffin was neither, she feared he would see differently. And if Bellamy Blake sees something, the whole group will see the same thing.

He shifts his position, turning his body to face her slightly, she glances at him, but other than that does not take her eyes off of the water, for fear that she is showing everything in her eyes. There's that word again, the same word, after the horrific battle, Clarke is sure she will never not have fears. It's just in human nature, but Bellamy believes differently, so he's stated several times before.

Bellamy clears his throat, and Clarke can feel his gaze shift to her. She feels conscious under his stare, therefore refuses to look at him. He begins to speak, the soft tone to his voice surprises her, "so, are you going to tell me what's going on with you? Ever since you returned, you seem...different"

"Different?" She asks absentmindedly with a forced laugh, "what do you mean different?"

"You barely even look at me anymore" he starts, a hint of genuine pain laced in his voice "and the only way you'll talk to me is if we are arguing"

Clarke sighs and wishes she could just jump, jump off of the cliff into the wild water below. That would be less painful then this. She thought about trying it, but then realized it would probably be a bad idea, especially with Bellamy around. The stupid guy would probably jump in after her.

But that's one of the things she loves about him, that he would do anything to save his people. The sigh that escapes her lips did not go dismissed by Bellamy, as he reaches out and touches her face softly, wiping the tear that she didn't know had fallen.

"Clarke" he says softly, his hand slowly making it's way to turn her head towards him. His fingers graced upon her cheekbone, his lips straight in a definite line. He brought her face closer, her breathing laboured at the proximity.

"I-I" she stuttered, trying to coherently display her thoughts, he quiets her with a peck to the lips. It was short, sweet, but to Clarke, it was everything. The way his soft lips felt against her own, the way his fingers feel up against her skin.

"I'm afraid" she whispered, so low that he had to strain himself to hear her. He cast a glance over the water, then returned his gaze back to her.

"So am I" he says quietly, her eyes snap to his face, surprise clearly evident in her face. His eyes are guarded, as per usual, he doesn't let anyone in. His eyes are a deep brown, like a muddy lake, impossible to see clearly in them.

"I thought you were fearless" she said, looking at him through her thick lashes. The wind picks up, sending a shiver down her spine. Bellamy gives a slight laugh, before shaking his head.

"Everyone has fears Clarke, irrational or rational, the trick is to learn to deal with your fears, before they take over" Bellamy has always been the wisest of the group, she knew if she needed someone helpful to talk to, she had Bellamy to go to.

"You want to know what my biggest fear is?" She asked him with a small smile, he nods and takes her hand. She takes in a deep breathe, before letting out the secret that she had been trying so hard to keep "I'm afraid of losing you"

The silence that passed between them did not help Clarke's anxiety, if she was scared before, she's flat out terrified now. He leaned in again, bringing her lips to his once more. This time it lasted longer, with one another relishing the time they had together. Right now they were just Clarke and Bellamy, not the leaders, not the people that argue constantly, but just them.

And they liked it that way.

Before pulling back completely, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered "you can't get rid of me that easily princess"

For once she wasn't afraid.

So this is just a little oneshot I decided to do on the side. I do not own the 100 or any characters.

P.S Who saw the bellarke hug? Wasn't it perfect! The way he holds her and ohmygod it's just..agh it's perfect.

Reviews are appreciated :)

Love, M


End file.
